


Darlin', You're Delicious

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, gueira and galo are adhd bros and SUPPORT each other, no one has any goddamn braincells, this is gonna be a ride guys strap the fuck in, this is gonna be very soft, tucking someone in after sucking their blood (the ol suck and tuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Gueira's a college student busy with studying, midterms, and now a cute guy he made out with one time who's kind of a dick. Huh. Not to mention he's probably a vampire.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Darlin', You're Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> oh god guys. folds my lil hands. this is going to be a ride i have such brainrot
> 
> basically background theyre all like 3rd or 4th years in uni and just vibing. im so sorry this is such brainrot self-indulgence take it

Gueira didn't think that he was stupid. He didn't like how others would constantly write him off as stupid, either. He was in nursing school pursuing a degree, and was a pretty damn good student if he could say so himself, constantly trying his best to study despite his short attention span. Galo constantly called him an "ADHD king", whatever the fuck that meant.

His blue-haired friend was currently packing his books back into his bag, and Gueira found himself watching the man's loud mannerisms. The two had met a while ago, as they frequented the same library to study at. Well, the first time they had both been there, they made a pact in order to study at least once a week together, thus they then began frequenting the library. Galo was pursuing a degree in history at a nearby college and had a very similar demeanor to Gueira, thanks to which the two hit it off very quickly.

"Hey. You should get some sleep, man. Want me to walk you home?" Gueira snapped out of staring to Galo giving him a concerned look, already having packed up all of his belongings. Gueira blinked a few times and checked the time on his phone.

"Damn, midnight already?" Gueira groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. "You can go on-I have a midterm tomorrow." Galo tilted his head further, and Gueira was slightly reminded of a peacock by the display.

"You sure you can't just get up early?" He asked. Gueira shook his head.

"Nah, whenever I tell myself that I never actually do it."

"Oh, yeah I getchu on that one." Galo rubbed the side of his neck. "Well, I'm goin' over to Lio's but if you need anything, shoot me a text, k'? Don't get into too much trouble." He flashed a wink and some fingerguns, earning an eyeroll from Gueira.

"Aight. I'll seeya, man." Gueira rubbed his eyes and blearily looked back down at his textbook. Galo also gave a soft farewell before striding out with his impossibly long legs, the door slamming shut behind him. Gueira sighed. He didn't want to admit how tired he was, but nonetheless reached for his cold cup of coffee and took a sip. This was going to be a long night.

\---

3:02 am.

Gueira practically slammed his textbook shut, frustration welling up in his stomach from the long hours of reading. God. He stood up, chair scraping loudly against the floor, and began to shuffle all the papers he had scattered all over the table into a somewhat coherent pile. After hastily pushing everything into his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he whipped out the door.

It was drizzling. Of course. Gueira grumbled to himself at the misfortune and quickened his pace for a few blocks. It was only about a 10 minute walk to get back to his apartment which was honestly a gift, but at this moment he cursed his bad luck at having so far to walk.

He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, thoughts scattering back to the readings that he had just done for his midterm tomorrow. He tried to recall the major points, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, relying only on his feet to get him back home.

The rain started to lighten up a little, and Gueira slowed his walking, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. God, he did not want it to be tomorrow. By the time he got back to his apartment the rain had stopped entirely, and he was thankful as now he had the all the time in the world to look for his keys.

Except.

_Where the fuck did I put my keys?_

Gueira fished around in his coat pockets, and then the pockets of his jeans, and then eventually in his bag- all to no avail. Until he suddenly remembered.

Packing up his books for class, in a hurry. Running late because of how fucking long Remi took in the shower. Not grabbing his keys.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

He pulled out his phone, shooting a few texts and eventually calls to his roommate, groaning at each failure for the man to pick up. He knocked on the door for what seemed like forever before giving up after a neighbor yelled out at him. Damn Remi and his god damn beauty sleep, Gueira cursed and pulled out his phone yet again, now punching in Galo's number. After a few rings, Galo miraculously picked up.

"Hn--Gueira?" His voice was dripping with sleep and Gueira felt instant remorse for waking his friend at literally 3:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Galo? I'm locked out of my apartment and Remi's not answering. Can I come crash?" He held his breath, tapping his foot enough that he thought he'd leave a dent in the apartment's hallway.

"At Lio's?"

"Yeah. If that's okay, of course."

"Sure, man. He's sleepin', but I'm sure he'll be chill. There's a spare key under the flowerpot outside-You can just use that because I'll prob'ly be asleep."

"God. Galo, I really owe you one. Okay, I'm on my way over. Love ya, man. No homo." Gueira gave a loud mwah into the receiver before hanging up and immediately setting back out onto the street. Lio lived about a 20 minute walk away, a little further than where Galo lived but Gueira felt blessed nonetheless.

The streets felt eerily quiet, and the warm spring air was causing the rain from earlier to begin to evaporate into a light fog. Gueira didn't mind, though, the humidity reminded him of being back home in Florida, and he felt a pang of nostalgia hit in the way that the humid air filled his longs. He slowed his steps a little, taking in the weather and the overall silence of the area, very uncommon for such a populated city. He craned his neck to look up at the sky, grey clouds covering the night in an almost cozy blanket, and forgot almost for a second his busy and crowded day. Until he ran directly into someone else.

Wait.

Someone else? At 4 in the morning?

Gueira fell backwards, mostly catching himself but nonetheless ending up on his ass looking up at whoever the fuck he had run into. It was dark and he knew he needed to get glasses, so all he could make out was a tall, thin figure looming over him, looking as if they hadn't been phased at all by being walked into.

"Hey-I'm sorry, you-" Gueira began to sputter out an apology when they reached out an impossibly long arm to grab him by the shirt and lift him up off of his feet, bringing their faces inches from each other. Gueira found himself now face-to-face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He had long, inky dark hair spilling over his thin shoulders, covering one half of his face so only his left eye was visible. Gueira swallowed as the man seemed to be examining him, his grip on Gueira's shirt like cement. After a long, uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke up.

"The fuck you doin'?" He spoke with a rather thick southern accent in a deep, almost raspy voice, and Gueira felt his heart leap into his throat. Oh No.

"C-Can you put me down?" Gueira squeaked out, and the man dropped him, Gueira almost falling back onto his ass with the sudden movement. He was at least six inches taller than Gueira, looking down at him with an icy stare. In an instant, however, his face relaxed, and he reached up to brush a strand of hair back behind his ear. Gueira watched the movement closely, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks-what the fuck?

"Sorry, darlin'." The man looked down, batting long eyelashes. "You jus' startled me a lil', I didn't really think anyone else was out at this time a night."

 _God, his voice is like honey,_ Gueira took note and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking away sheepishly.

"No-It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was goin', and I can definitely see why you were startled." Gueira shrugged, flicking his eyes back up for a second to catch a soft smile on the man's face, causing his heart to stutter for a second.

"It's all good, honey pie." He said, dark eyes impossibly soft. "So, what's a doll like you doin' out here so late, anyways? Lookin' to cause trouble?" The man bit his lip, eyes raking back over Gueira. _Is he hitting on me?_ Gueira quickly thought, feeling his face flush. _What kind of guy goes out at 4 in the morning and hits on guys they run into?_

Oh.

Gueira opened his mouth and closed it again, not dissimilar to a fish, before blurting out, "Are you a hooker?!"

The man's soft expression cracked like glass for a second of absolute shock, before closing his eyes.

"No. I'm not." He said, slight edge of annoyance in his voice. Gueira felt his heart leap in embarassment.

"Ah- I'm sorry! I just-assumed-..." Gueira stuttered, blinking rapidly and looking at the ground.

"Why? Would you be interested?" He stated dryly, and Gueira looked up in shock to only see playfulness shining in his dark eyes. The man gave a short laugh at his reaction, lilting and melodic. Gueira felt his ears burn. "God, you're cute. I'm joking. I just got off of work, and I was just on my way to get a drink."

"You work this late?"

"Yeah, I'm in university, so I go right to work after my classes are done."

"Oh, I'm in school too! I'm only out this late 'cause I was studyin' at the library and lost track of time." Gueira rubbed the back of his neck. The tall man nodded, face sympathetic.

"Aw, you must be really dedicated. Good on you." He flipped his hair over his shoulder, distracting Gueira yet again at how silky and perfect it looked. He wanted to touch it. "Maybe you should take a load off? Come get a drink with me? My treat."

Gueira was not stupid. He knew that he had just met this guy. He could definitely be planning to kill him, he was a complete stranger, and it was four in the goddamn morning. However, it was four in the morning, and he really had no chance at getting a good night's rest anyways. And what would a little living do?

"What the hell. Alright." Gueira threw his hands up, and the man gave yet another intoxicating smile.

"Good." He reached out to gently grab Gueira's hand, to which his heart skipped a beat. They began to walk together, the quiet night air doing nothing to chase the heat in Gueira's face. "My name's Meis, by the way. What's yours, darlin'?"

 _Darlin'. Aaaagh_...

"I'm Gueira."

\---

Meis was pretty. Like, really pretty.

Gueira hadn't even imagined how beautiful he could possibly be until they entered the dimly lit bar. As they talked over a few drinks, Gueira couldn't help staring- from his dark eyeshadow to the soft slope of his shoulders under his black turtleneck, Gueira was very, very distracted.

It turned out that Meis went to a university a little ways away, and was studying music. He was from Texas, and was very, very charming. He didn't go back on his word and paid for Gueira's drink to which he protested, but that cute, sly smile was too much for Gueira to continue arguing.

After the bar closed, Meis offered to walk Gueira back home and he accepted, their hands laced together softly the entire way. By the time they got to Lio's, Gueira could feel himself growing very sleepy, and couldn't wait to collapse onto whatever horizontal surface he could.

"So, I guess this is it?" Gueira shrugged. "It was honestly really nice talkin' to you, man. Thanks for everythin'." Meis gave a soft nod, tucking his hair behind his ear with his black-painted fingernails. Gueira was once again captivated by how graceful his movements were, and didn't realize he was leaning in towards the taller man until their faces were mere inches apart. "So-..." Meis's eyes widened and Gueira could see pink dust over his cheeks, and he swallowed.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" Meis smirked, and that was all Gueira needed to close the space between them. It was a clumsy kiss at first, Gueira accidentally knocking his teeth against Meis's, earning a soft laugh from Meis before being pushed up against the wall. The taller man almost instantly took control of the kiss, and oh shit, Gueira could tell this guy had experience.

For a second he fumbled with where to put his hands but ended up resting them in Meis's long hair, and god, it was so, so soft. He was distracted by the feeling for a second until Meis bit down on his lower lip, earning a whine that he couldn't stop rising from his throat. Meis smiled against his lips at the reaction and pulled away, sharp eyes raking over Gueira's bright red face.

"Such a doll." He smiled slyly, running a hand up the redhead's thigh. Gueira swallowed again loudly, trying to catch his breath.

"W-Wait." Gueira put a hand on Meis's chest, to which he paused, face suddenly concerned.

"Everythin' alright?" He asked, and Gueira turned around quickly, moving the flowerpot to grab the spare key. _Oh god, Lio's going to fucking kill me._

"Not out here." Gueira fumbled with the keys for a second before softly pushing the door open, grabbing Meis by the wrist gently and pulling him inside. For a second Gueira thought he caught a flash of something unreadable in the taller man's dark eyes, but it was gone in a second as Meis immediately pushed Gueira onto the couch, picking up where he left off with a tender kiss on the lips. Gueira waved him away for a second and put a finger to his lips in a signal to keep quiet, and pointed to the hallway, hoping Meis got it. Thankfully, Meis nodded, putting a finger to his lips as well in understanding, before pushing his palms back up against Gueira's chest. He hesitated, however, eyes staring almost straight through him.

Gueira made a soft, impatient noise as Meis stared at him, which seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about and he attacked Gueira's jawline with ferocious, open-mouthed kisses. Gueira's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Meis's slim torso, pulling him closer. Meis complied, practically melting into him, as he pressed a leg down between Gueira's, grinding against his hips.

"Meis..." Gueira couldn't help whispering softly, and Meis hummed in response, sending a shiver all the way through Gueira's wirey frame. Meis paused for a second, lips hovering just barely above the soft skin on Gueira's neck.

"You're really somethin', darlin'." He breathed, before sinking his teeth in. Gueira gasped loudly, screwing his eyes shut, suddenly feeling as if all the heat in his body was pooling just below his skin, ready to spill out. Meis tightened his grip on Gueira's shoulders, deepening the bite, and then-

\---

Gueira woke with a start, kicking his feet out to- a blanket half thrown over his torso. Huh?

The redhead sat up quickly, immediately regretting the fast motion as his head felt like it was actually about to explode. He let out a long groan, before feeling a warm hand clamp on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey- Gueira, you good, ma-Whoa, what the fuck?" Galo stood over him, concern written all over his face. Gueira blearily took in his surroundings- He was sleeping on Lio's couch, wearing his clothes from the day before. The smell of coffee overtook him, and he noticed the mug in Galo's other hand, which was half-full of steaming coffee. His eyes led him back to where Galo's hand was on his shoulder, and he noticed that Galo was no longer looking him in the eyes but as his neck, a blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Galo, you good?" Gueira asked, catching Lio's attention from the kitchen, who then also entered the room.

"Good morning, Gueira. You sleep oka-" He cut himself off with a whistle and was immediately also drawn to Gueira's neck. "Looks like you were busy last night."

"Hang on, the fuck are y'all on about?" Gueira stood up, yet again too quickly, almost falling back down onto the couch with how swimmy his head felt. What the fuck?

"Dude, you're like, covered in hickies." Galo finally closed his gaping mouth, gently brushing his hand up Gueira's neck.

Wait.

Oh fuck. Meis.

Gueira tried to recall last night's events but couldn't for the life of him think of anything past making out on the couch with the guy. Did they have sex? Gueira assumed not, since his clothes were all intact. Did he... Did he fall asleep while they were making out?

Gueira slapped his forehead. Fuck. Was he really that tired? Embarassment rushed up from his stomach and he suddenly felt like he wanted to curl up into the couch cushions and become one with them.

Lio, however, was tilting his head to look closer at him.

"Gueira that's-That's a really deep bite. Is that from-" Lio gestured to finish the sentence, face first blanching and then turning red.

"Ah-Oh yeah! He was like. _Really_ into that for some reason. Haha. Kinda cute." Gueira reached up to feel where the bite mark was, and damn. That wasn't going away for a while. Lio shook his head.

"You kids these days."

"I'm older than you!" Gueira pouted. He kicked off the rest of the blanket that was caught on his leg and almost tripped over the rest that was on the floor. Did Meis... Tuck him in? His face flushed. "Hey, Galo, what time is it?" Galo's eyes widened at the sudden question and checked his phone.

"Uhh... Around 9." He replied. Gueira suddenly felt his heart skip.

"Oh. Fuck. Well, my midterm's at 10."

**Author's Note:**

> remi you bastard. anyways stay tuned and dont do what gueiras doing here guys jksjldfjjsfdljdfsj


End file.
